The present invention relates generally to steel framing and, more particularly, to an improved cost-effective method for fastening steel framing.
Steel framing is revolutionizing the construction industry. Steel is a high quality framing material that will not shrink, warp, or attract termites and other wood boring insects. In recent years, the price of steel has become more competitive with wood and other construction materials. However, despite its advantages, steel framing has not become prevalent in the residential construction industry. The lack of a quick and cost effective technique for fastening steel framing members has prevented steel framing from emerging as the predominant building material in residential construction.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a quick and cost-effective technique for fastening steel members. It is envisioned that the steel fastening technique will be comparable in speed to an air nailer used to fasten wood materials. It is further envisioned that the steel fastening technique will provide a minimal gap between steel framing members, a pullout force of at least 216 lb., a shear force of at least 164 lb., as well as cause minimal destruction of any galvanize coating on the steel framing members.
The present invention discloses various nails and techniques that can be used to fasten two or more framing members together and provide the required strengths discussed above.
In a first aspect in accordance with the present invention, a harpoon nail is disclosed. The harpoon nail has two or more sets of teeth on opposite sides and a slot that allows fingers to twist or compress so that the sets of teeth can engage a bottom surface of adjacent framing members and fasten the framing members together.
In a second aspect in accordance with the present invention, a piercing nail having deformable ears is disclosed. Piercing nail has sets of teeth on edges that separate interior and exterior surfaces of piercing nail and form ears. The ears can resiliently deform as the piercing nail penetrates through framing members and spring out after passing through the framing members to facilitate engagement of teeth with a bottom surface of adjacent framing members to fasten the framing members together.
In a third aspect in accordance with the present invention, a piercing nail with spring member is disclosed. The piercing nail has one or more spring members that deform as the spring member passes through adjacent framing members and expands after exiting the framing members. The spring members engage with a bottom surface of the framing members and fastens the framing members together.
In a fourth aspect in accordance with the present invention, a self-locking nail is disclosed. The self-locking nail has two members with elongated portions, angular portions and flange portions. As the self-locking nail penetrates through adjacent framing members the angular portions move toward each other and cause the elongated portions to separate and engage the framing members and fastens the framing members together.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.